Iki pabaigos
by Minaretha
Summary: Till the end lietuviškas variantas visiems, mokantiems šią mažos pabaltijo tautelės kalbą. Pastebėjusi, jog Lietuvių čia ne taip jau ir mažai, nusprendžiau jiems, savo tautiečiams įkelti specialią lietuvišką Till the end versiją - Iki pabaigos. Linkiu smagaus skaitymo. (ši versija truputėlį (keliolika sakinių) skirsis nuo angliškosios)
1. Pirmas skyrius

1730 - tųjų metų liepos 14 diena.

Buvo gražus vakaras.

Šviesis, rodos šilumą skleidžiančiu dangumi bėgiojo maži debesėliai, o horizonte, ten, kur leidosi saulė, ryškėjo baltų burių kontūrai.

Tokį vakarą viskas prasidėjo.

Sėdėjau savo kambaryje prie stalo ir skaičiau eilėraščius, kai staiga kažkas pasibeldė į duris.

Užeikite,- tariau, bet net nepakėliau akių nuo knygos.

Ana, aš noriu su tavimi pasikalbėti,- pasigirdo tylus mano tėvo balsas.

O aš su tavimi – ne,- atkirtau, ir toliau skaičiau knygą.

Matai, pastaruoju metu tu labai... suirzusi,- atsargiai tarė jis ir uždarė kambario duris.

Tai dėl vestuvių,- atsakiau, nors žinojau, jog meluoju – iš tiesų net pati nesupratau kas man darosi: pastaruoju metu mane viskas erzino, nervino ir kėlė pyktį.

Mes abu žinome jog ne dėl to,- sunkiai atsiduso tėvas.- ateik arčiau, Ana, aš turiu tau kai ką papasakoti.

Susidomėjusi atsisukau į jį ir įdėmiai pažvelgiau jam į akis. Jos buvo liūdnos ir pavargusios.

Kas atsitiko?- prisimerkusi paklausiau. Galėjau tiesiog užuosti įtampą, sklindančią nuo jo.

Na, net nežinau nuo ko pradėti...-jis pradėjo vartyti skrybėlę, kurią laikė rankose.- matai... tu nesi Rafaela Delar.

Kaip tai nesu?- paklausiau nustebusi.

Tu... manau bus geriau, jei papasakosiu tau viską,- tėvas sunkiai atsiduso ir nuleido galvą.- tavo senelis nebuvo Anglijos ketleris. Ir jo vardas nebuvo Aleksandras Delaras.

Nesuprantu,- išpūčiau akis. Išsigandau.

Tavo mamos mergautinė pavardė buvo Delar, todėl ir tau davėme tokią...

Palauk,- nutraukiau jį.- tai kaip ten su mano seneliu?

Tavo senelis buvo Aleksas Terneris, ispanų Piratų lordas, žuvęs mūšyje su Anglijos karališkąja artilerija. Aš – Antonijus Terneris, dingęs Piratų lordas... Manau skaitei apie mane...

Tu piratas?!- sušukau ir pašokau apversdama kėdę.- kodėl man nepasakei ankščiau? Ne, ne, kam išvis man tai sakai?

Ana, manau, tu turi žinoti kas esi,- tyliai atsiduso jis.

Ne, ne, ne, aš nenoriu!- sušukau ir sviedžiau į jį knygą. Ji praskrido jam per petį, ir atsitrenkusi į sieną liūdnai šlumštelėjo ant grindų.- nenoriu, nenoriu! Aš esu Rafaela Delar, Kubos guvernatoriaus dukra, kuri ryt išteka už Darijau Murtos, o tu esi Frydrichas Delaras, Kubos guvernatorius, tavo tėvas Aleksandras Delaras buvo Anglijos ketleris, taipogi Anglas...- pravirkau. Suklupau ant grindų ir leidau sau verkti. Aš turiu piratų kraujo. Aš suteršta. Mano kraujas – vagies, plėšikės ir prakeiktosios.

Ana, tu nieko nepakeisi. Susitaikyk su tuo.

Ar Darijus žino?- paklausiau per ašaras.

Ne.

Tik nesakyk jam, gerai?- pakėliau paraudusias akis į tėvą.

Nesijaudink. Tai liks tik tarp mūsų,- jis susiruošė išeiti iš kambario. Pasiekęs duris jas atvėrė, bet prieš išeidamas atsigręžė į mane.- nusišluostyk ašaras ir eik pasivaikščioti. Pasivaikščiojimas visada padeda.

Šyptelėjęs jis uždarė duris, o aš vėl prapliupau raudoti.


	2. Antras skyrius

Saulei jau beveik nusileidus, nepastebėta išsmukau iš namų. Nieko nematydama klaidžiojau vis labiau tuštėjančiomis miesto gatvėmis, kuo toliau, tuo labiau nuklysdama į ne kokią reputaciją turinčią Havanos dalį. Čia, kitaip ne prie mano namų, publika dar tik rinkosi, ir tamsios gatvės tirštėjo nuo skubančių, keistokai atrodančių žmonių, kurie smalsiai ir įtariai žvilgčiojo į mane. Staiga supratau, jog ir aš priklausau šiam visuomenės sluoksniui - bėdžiams ir vagims, bet toli gražu tokia nesijaučiau ir ašaros vėl užtemdė akis.

Danguje ėmė žibėti pirmosios žvaigždės, ir aplūžusiose smuklėse pasigirdo nedarnūs šiurkščių balsų ansambliai, o aš, pavargusi ir nebežinodama kur randuosi, kūkčiodama pritūpiau prie kažkokio purvino pastato sienos.

- Drink and devil had done for a rest – yo ho ho, and a buttle of rum...- aidėjo iš greta esančios smuklės, o gatvėse nebebuvo nė gyvos dvasios. Net dvasna šuo ar katė nesimaišė ant galvažudžių išminto tako.

Gatvės gale pasigirdo žingsniai ir neaiškus murmėjimas, iš kurio buvo galima spręsti, jog žmogus ginčijasi su savimi. Aš net nepakėliau galvos, kad pažvelgčiau į atėjūną – man nerūpėjo, jog atrodau keistai, nerūpėjo, jog man čia pavojinga – apskritai nieks nerūpėjo.

Artėjančio žmogaus žingsniai sulėtėjo, o murmėjimas nutilo – jis pastebėjo mane. Po dar kelių žingsnių pasigirdo ir balsas – atėjūnas kreipėsi į mane.

- Įdomu ką veikia šitaip apsirengusi mergina tokioje vietoje tokiu metu?- balsas buvo žemas, kiek prikimęs, susidomėjęs ir neabejotinai vyriškas.

-Nesvarbu,- atkirtau net nepakeldama galvos.

Kelias akimirkas buvo tylu, ir aš jau maniau jog vyriškis nuėjo sau, bet jis tik priėjo arčiau.

- Mano nuojauta sako, jog tu, brangute, esi sunerimusi,- išgirdau, kaip jis klesteli šalia manęs.- o nervus geriausiai ramina romas.

Kažkur man iš dešinės kažkas suteliūškavo. Pakėlusi sunkią galvą išvydau butelį su balzganai raudonu skysčiu. Vyriškio, kuris man siūlė šį gėrimą, tamsoje neįžiūrėjau. Kiek abejodama paėmiau butelį ir užsiverčiau – deginantis skystis nuslydo gerkle ir suteliūškavo skrandyje.

-Kas čia per gėrimas?- paklausiau vyro, atiduodama jam butelį.

-Meilute, tu ką tik gėrei patį tauriausią, geriausią ir nuostabiausią gėrimą iš visų - romą!- pamokomai atsakė jis ir pats užsivertė butelį.-O dabar man pasakyk – kokį velnią pati čia veiki? Kaip matau iš tavo... Hm... išvaizdos, nesi nei plėšikė, nei... Pati supranti,- keistai sugestikuliavo jis, o ant pirštų suspindo žiedai.

-Taip, aš iš kitos miesto dalies... Iš kito pasaulio,- nusijuokiau, nes dabar tikrai taip atrodė.- šiandien sužinojau tokią naujieną apie save, jog dabar nebežinau ar tikrai aš esu aš, ar dar kas nors kitas... Taip netikėta, jog... Net nesugebu suprasti to...

-Išgerk dar,- tarstelėjo vyriškis ir vėl atkišo man butelį.

-Ačiū,- padėkojau, ir vėl gurkštelėjau romo. Tiesą jis sakė – šis gėrimas tikrai malšina nerimą. -visą savo gyvenimą maniau esanti Delar – kilminga anglė, gubernatoriaus dukra," šis gėrimas, romas, atrišo man liežuvį „rytoj mano vestuvės, o šiandien tėvas pareiškė, jog mano venomis teka piratų kraujas. Aš nebežinau ką daryti...Niekas lyg ir nepasikeitė, bet jaučiuosi taip, lyg koks kirminas po truputį griaužtų mane iš vidaus...- atsidusau ir vėl užsiverčiau butelį, o nuo gėrimo ėmė svaigti galva.

- Kas tavo tėvas?- pasigirdo tylus, atsargus klausimas, o tamsoje sužibėjo vyriškio akys.

- Antonijus De...- užsikirtau ir beviltiškai papurčiau galvą. Kurį laiką buvo tylu, o tada aš kūkčiodama vėl prapliupau raudoti.- aš mišrūnė, prakeikta vagių išpera, niekas, įvyniotas į brangų popierių...

- Nusiramink, brangute, esu tikras, jog nėra taip blogai...- ėmė jis mane raminti, ir apkabino per pečius.

- Yra!- sušukau, ir paleidau butelį į žemę. Jis sudužo, raudonas skystis išsiliejo ant grindinio, o šalia manęs pasigirdo sunkus atodūsis.- dar ir kaip yra! Darijus mano jog esu išsilavinusi, kilminga ir dorovinga mergina, o aš... aš...

- Meilute, esu įsitikinęs, jog tokia ir esi.

- Jei tokia būčiau, dabar nesėdėčiau čia su tavimi,- atšoviau sarkastiškai.

- Tas tiesa,- sutiko jis ir atsiduso.

- Manau man laikas namo,- tariau ir pakilau nuo purvino grindinio. -kol tėvas nepaskelbė paieškos...

- Luktelėk,- šūktelėjo vyriškis ir taipogi atsistojo, -šiame pasaulyje tau pavojinga vaikščioti vienai, taigi aš pabūsiu džentelmenas ir palydėsiu tave iki tavojo.- vyras, atkišęs parankę išėjo į šviesą, ir išvydau jo veidą: tamsiai rudos, gilios, paslaptingos akys; ilgi, susivėlę plaukai, pilni įvairiausių plunksnų ir karoliukų; tiesi erelio nosis ir keisti, tarpusavyje nederantys drabužiai. Jis buvo stipriai už mane vyresnis. Šiokią dieną būčiau išsigandusi ir lėkusi kuo toliau nuo jo, bet šiandien silpnai šyptelėjusi įsikibau jam į parankę ir leidausi vedama painių gatvių labirintu. Greičiausiai mane veikė tas keistas gėrimas, nes aš visiškai nesirūpinau kur einu, kodėl, ir su kuo.

Sustojome kažkokioje gatvėje, kuri man pasirodė pažįstama. Apsidairiusi išvydau savo namus.

- Štai ir atėjome,- kažkuria smegenų dalimi išgirdau vyriškio balsą. Mano namų languose degė šviesa – visi laukė manęs.

- Ačiū,- skęsdama savyje tariau ir patraukiau šviesaus namo link.

- Beje, meilute!- šūktelėjo vyras man nueinant.- Jei kada nors pasiilgsi, teiraukis kapitono Džeko Sperou. Mane žino visi.


End file.
